Past with the Constellations
by LitaDelacour
Summary: This takes place in the senshis past lives, in the silver millenium only it tells how the constellations are connected to the moon kingdom senshi. i can't write summeries very well, but if you liked my first, then you will like this one..so read please
1. The Two wind warriors

**The Past with the Constellations**

A/N: Lupus is the same Lupus/Amara from my first story, Sailor Moon Constellations. The other constellation warriors are the same too. For more information, see my other story.

"Talking'

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the enemy and the constellations.

Chapter 1: The two wind warriors

In an open area outside of the Urarian Palace, a sparring match is taking place between two royals. One has short Sandy Blonde hair and Tealish eyes and welds the gold hilted Space Sward, dressed in navy blue slacks with two gold stripes up the sides, navy blue boots, and a gold dress shirt with the Uranus planetary symbol on the right front with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The other wields the Night Blade- a black handled sward with the black hilt in the shape of a wolf head w/ dark blue gems for eyes, the cross guard was silver with the tips black and curved to look like claws, the center of the cross guard on either side has a gold full moon with 3 right black diagonal slash marks with a midnight blue gem on either side of the slashed full moon and the blade is silver and curved with 3 black diagonal slash marks on the blade in equal intervals making it seem like the blade had been slashed. The figure is dressed in black slacks, black boots, a midnight blue dress shirt slightly unbuttoned to show a black t-undershirt/tunic; the cuffs are unbuttoned also and the back of the shirt has The Slashed Moon symbol. The fighter has Emerald Green eyes, and brown hair is styled similar to Haruka's, a little longer in the back, but still boyish.

"Come on, Uranus. I know that you can do better than that." the brown haired '_boy'_ said as he blocked the blonde's attack and countered with his own.

"Be quiet, Lupus." the blonde said as _'he'_ fought back with a low strike.

'Bad move, Uranus.' Lupus thought as he jumped over Uranus with amazing grace, agility, swiftness and control over the wind the Uranus could ever posses. Uranus turned around to face Lupus and when he attacked Lupus swung around and disarmed Uranus.

Uranus was flat on his back and the Space Sword was out of reach. Lupus had the Night Blade at Uranus's thought and said" Uranus, I always beat you with that move. I would think that you would know how to counter that by now." Lupus the lowered his blade and offered Uranus a hand.

"You only beat me because you have that wolf thing." Uranus told the brown headed fighter as he took the offered hand.

"I can beat you without using the wolf in me. I just did, that was all me. That was all me, we were basically evenly matched." Lupus said keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"If I know you like I think I do. You did use some of the wolf." Uranus said to Lupus.

"I was tempted to Uranus, but I did not so we could have a fight that was as fair as possible between two wind warriors like ourselves. We both have control over the wind, but I think I have more then you do, so pay more attention to how I fight."

"I don't have to do anything you say, Lupus. The only reason we are not evenly matched is because of the wolf in you…Wolf girl." Uranus told the brown fighter. Lupus and Uranus tried to stay serious and stare each other down, but the both ended up cracking a smile and laughing.

"What do you say we get out of here Uranus and do something else?" Lupus asked Uranus.

"What did you have in mind? Racing maybe?" Uranus suggested

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll race you there...1, 2, 3...GO!!"Lupus exclaimed running off the where they always race.

"That was not fair and you know it!! Taking a head start!!! You are going to pay for this Lupus!!!" Uranus exclaimed as he ran after Lupus. Both of them new that this was all part of a game they always play with each other and the since they are both of the wing Uranus would be up with Lupus in no time.

A/N: Well this is the beginning of a second story and I hope you all enjoy it. This will be continued in chapter 2 and hopefully with more chapters to come.


	2. The Water Warriors

Chapter 2: The Water Warriors

Disclaimer- same as the first chapter

At night on the blue planet known as Neptune in the Triton Castle reside two nobles. The first is a young woman with sea-green colored hair that resembles waves and a pair of deep blue eyes. This woman wears a sea-green colored dress with a slit up the left side and a sea-green colored band around her neck while playing the violin. The second is a young man with curly light brown hair that ends just past his shoulders while his bangs fall over his light blue eyes. This young man sits on the floor in his light blue with white trim royal looking jacket, which has the top of a trident looking symbol in the right sleeve, looking open to reveal his white shirt, white pants with light blue wave looking stripes, belt with wave markings on the sliver front in light blue, and light blue about knee high boots reading a book while listing to the violin.

"This is a sad tune Neptune, what it's about?" the young man, Prince Centus, asks the violin player.

"It was about two people who love each other, but can't be together because of their parents' wishes along with the law." Princess Neptune replies to Prince Centus.

"That is sad and heart wrenching along with deep in a way. It makes you think about what is right and what is not. Duty or Love. That is a heard choice." Centus states.

"That it is. You are also deep with those words, Centus." Neptune replied, smiling and returning to her violin. Centus smiles back then put his book down before pulling out a harmonica from his pocket and playing a soft tune that fits what the Neptunian princess is playing. Neptune stopped playing her violin after a time so she could listen to Centus's harmonica.

"You can play a heart wrenching tune also." She said before adding" What was it about?"

"It's about two friends who miss each other and don't know when they will see one another again." The Centusian prince responds putting away his harmonica. They both look out in to the say at the shinning light that represents Uranus; they both have someone important on that sideways spinning planet.

"It's getting late. I should probably head back to my room, Neptune Good night." Centus says picking up his book and heading to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night Centus." The aqua haired princess says to the light brown haired prince smiling. The prince smiles back then leaves.

'Lupus, I hope you are not causing trouble on Uranus with Princess Uranus.' Centus thinks as he heads back to his room.

'Uranus, I hope you are ok and not getting into too much trouble with Princess Lupus.' Princess Neptune thinks in her room.

To be continued in Ch. 3. Tell me what you think, review. I know that my grammar stinks so I apologize….I don't have a BETA so I'm doing all this on my own. Please review, but don't leave anything harsh… it makes me feel bad. Those who give good reviews shall get cookies.


End file.
